99th Hunger Games
by readerforeverandalways
Summary: Gale Hawthorne's daughter in the hunger games?
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, this is my first ff, and I don't know if I am going to continue, but PLZ review, is it any good? If I get 10 reviews saying I should continue I will**

Chapter 1:Reaping Day

It was freezing, not your standard District 12 June. It was strange. My brother and mother kept saying it was like 60 degrees outside, but I was freezing.

I wasn't sick. It was reaping day. Since I was twelve this has been happening. I hated it, I hated being afraid. 'No, you're scared of a little ball with slips of paper in it?' The kids in my class would laugh.

I wish I had told them that it wasn't what I was afraid of, it was the people I would have to kill because of my name being pulled from that 'little ball of slips of paper'.

"Anika, please go change, 3 more years."

"Yeah, 3 years until Ben goes into the reaping bowl too."

"Don't think like that Ani!"

"Sorry," I muttered as I walked down the hall to my room to put on my usual reaping dress. But, instead I find one that is a little fancier. Mother. It was one of my mothers old ones that she wore to the reapings when she was young. It is hard to think that my mother, Madge Hawthorne, was my age. Though, she was Madge Undersee back then. I carefully put it on, then put my long hair into a nice neat braided bun. I walked out to find my parents, Madge and Gale, and my little brother Ben, who is 9 years old, in their best clothes. My father was smiling sadly on the outside, but I saw through that. On the inside he was angry. With the capital. I can't say that I don't feel the same, because I do, but I am a lot better at hiding it. Maybe if you get into the games you can tell the capital who is boss, a little voice in the back of my head said. Shut up, another said.

"Ani! Time to go. You ready," my dad said. "If we make it through this, I will take you hunting in the morning," he whispered. I smiling and warmed up a bit.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

As my family and I walked through the square, towards the center. Ben was skipping with his small hand in mine. I smiled, with a feeling I wouldn't be doing this for awhile.

When we got to the center Ben wanted to come with me, and refused to let go of my hand. We finally got him to let go by my dad picking him up and placing him over his shoulder and. I watched my family walk away, then took a deep breath and got in line. The line seemed longer than usual, but before I knew it they were pricking my finger and marking my name, Anika Rose Hawthorne. The "Peace"keepers jabbed me in the gut trying to go stand with the other fifteen year old girls. They put is in alphabetical order which means I'm next to one of my best friends, Janie Hems.

We were very lucky because we could give each other reassurance when Effie pulled names which scared the heck out of me. When I noticed that there was one person left in the male line, Effie Trinket, the escort stepped onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Hello District 12," She said excitedly in her funny Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." I saw Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch in the background mimicking caught my eye and winked as Katniss mimicked, 'Ladies first'. Janie and I clung to each other and held our breath as Effie Trinket told us the female tribute for District 12.

"Janie Hems. Please join me on the stage."Oh no, poor Janie. I really want to volunteer, but I am just too scared, I thought. I looked at Katniss, and as if she read my mind, she nodded her head. I held my head high as Janie made her way up the stage. I saw her shaking, with tears streaming down her face. "Any female volunteers?"

I took a deep breath, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I heard murmurs grow throughout the crowd. THe Peacekeepers came and escorted me to the stage so I could take Janies place. I saw Katniss' face, she looked very proud.

"What is your name, dear," Effie asked in a very annoying way.

"Anika Hawthorne."

"Well thank you for volunteering. Now for the boys." She walked in those very high heels over to the bowl on her left. She reached over, careful not to ruin her really curly hair. She walked back to the center with a little slip in her hands. She read off a name that was faintly familiar.

"Nick Baker, please come join Anika and I on the stage." He walked up with his head held high and a grim look on his face, like father does when he doesn't want to cry, but is upset. "Thank you District 12." I turned to follow effie, but Nick stopped me, I turned around and saw all of District 12's left hands in the air, three fingers pointing up. Nick and I copied them and continued into the Justice Building to say our last goodbyes.

My first visitors were half surprising, Janie came bursting through the doors with her mom (the surprising part), Primrose Everdeen. "Ani! Why did you volunteer for me," Janie asked while hugging me. Oh and she was sobbing too.

"I volunteered for you because you would have for , thanks for coming."

"You're very welcome. I have something for you.

"You didn't have too, Janie please stop crying. You are going to make me cry."

"I-I-I c-c-can't."

"I did. It is the mockingjay pin my sister wore in her games."

"But, I can't it is hers."

"She gave it to me after her second games. I don't think she would mind. Besides, it's one of your family's heirlooms."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your grandmothers sister was in the games and didn't make it. So her sister, your grandmother inherited it, then gave it to your mother, who gave it to my sister during her goodbyes before her first games, then she gave it to me. I think you should have it in the games. Just like your great-aunt."

"Thank-" I was interrupted by the Peacekeepers to tell us our time was up. I gave both of them a hug as the Peacekeepers pushed them out the room, and my family came running in.

"We would have been in earlier, but we were beat here by someone else. Wait, is that the pin I gave Katniss?"

"Yes Prim gave it too me and told me the story about it. That it is a family heirloom."

"Really, well you will have to tell me that story when you get home."

"Yup," I said as Ben curled up as best he could in my lap.

"Ani, I don't want you to go," he said hugging me.

"I know, I don't want to go either. But I have too."

"I'll come with you."

"No Benny. it isn't safe."

"Why."

"It's complicated."

"Oh."

"I will see you soon though."

"Yay." We sat in silence for a while until my dad spoke up.

"Why did you do you do it? Volunteer for Janie?''

"Because she would have done it for me. I already explained that to her."

"Just come home."

"I will try my best. That reminds me. If I was ever chosen in the reaping I carried this not I wrote when I was twelve. Only open if I am gone and the other tribute wins," I said handing him the note. He nodded. I knew he wouldn't read it. "If both of us di.. are gone then rip it up, or if both of us win."

For the rest of the time we sat together, talked about what was really important, and enjoying each others company. When it was time for them to go I cried so hard. I also had one last visitor. My grandfather. "I will make sure they have enough to eat while your father is in the mines."

"Thank you. And I forgot to tell mother not to stop smiling and singing. No matter what. Will you tell her for me?"

"You got it." We sat there in silence until it was time to go. I hugged him and let the Peacekeepers lead him away. I cried. I cried my heart out, then pulled it together before we left for the train station.

**R&R**

**~Forever Reader**


	2. Chapter 2: Train

**A/N: **

**Hey Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time, busy, and DIVERGENT came out and thank you to those who have reviewed! **

**T****o answer your question Radio Free Death, yes they are immature.**

Train

The station was crowded like it usually was, but this time, they weren't there for some stranger, that I didn't really know. They were here for me. The tears started to fall again, but slower and fewer than when saying good bye.

Once on the train I hid from view of those outside. Katniss came over to me. "Why don't you come join us for dinner?"

"No"

"Why not? You might as well eat when you can. Trust me, it helps."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be chatty."

"You got it; she smiled and puts her hand out for me to help me off the ground. I took it gratefully.

We walked to the dining car silently to see only Haymitch. "Is Peeta still trying to get Nick in here?"

"Yup Peeta came back with a report though. He refuses to eat because lots of people in District 12 are probably starving."

"Huh, that's weird. During the Victory tour, while in the Capital, Peeta said that to me, just in a different way."

"Interesting, we might have another star-crossed lovers games."

"Who," Peeta and Nick walked in asking?

"Take a random guess," I said.

"Oh great, I don't think I can deal with that again," Peeta said. Nick smiled.

"We barely know each other though," Nick complained. I gave him a look, he winked. I turned away and headed over to the table and sat down. I ate as little as possible, and then went to the next car over to be alone and watch through the big windows

0. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I had just started nibbling on the roll I brought with me to the window car, and then Peeta walked in with his hands in his pockets, and sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You and Nick."

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well do you know who you want to be your mentor?"

"I think so," I said while narrowing the two I had in my head down to one.

"Can you tell me now or do you want more time," Peeta asked in his kind way.

"I would like you to be my mentor."

"Thanks for letting me know, I will let Katniss and Haymitch that they are Nicks choices for mentors. Oh and Anika?"

"Yes"

"If you ever want to talk my door is open." Then he whispered, "So is Haymitch's, he gave Katniss advice when she was around your age. I didn't say anything." With that he walked out. I might go to Haymitch for advice, just to bug him, I thought with a smile.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It was a few hours after dinner, in the empty car; I was starting to get tired, and so I started to head towards the bedrooms when someone walked in from the other side. I turned around to find Nick trying to sneak up on me. "You trying to sneak up on me," I asked teasing slightly with a smirk.

"Maybe. It still doesn't work. You can hear me coming from a mile away."

"Yup, that's because I know you. And for people I have known for a long time, I have the footprints memorized. Just like KATNISS is about to open the door."

"Seriously?! How did you know it was me?"

"How about you ask the person who has attempted to sneak up on me thousands of times."

"NICK! How does she do it?"

"She-," I cut him off as I put a finger to my lips and started tiptoeing toward the opposite door and hid. Katniss and Nick looked at me like I was crazy. I saw the door open silently and Haymitch creeping in. He looked around for me and started walking towards Katniss. I crept out of my hiding spot and walked silently up behind Haymitch then said as loud as I could without disturbing Peeta, "HI HAYMITCH!" He jumped so high, and screamed like a little girl. Then when he realized it was me, he caught his breath. Nick lost it and started laughing; Katniss and I were close behind in laughter. Through My laughter, I managed to say, "And that is how you sneak up on someone and why you don't sneak up on me." Then I heard something else, that wasn't trying to be secretive.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yup, well everyone except Haymitch," Nick said causing the girls to start giggling again. Peeta looked at us weirdly.

"I am not going to ask. But you all need to get some sleep; we are all going to have a long way of traveling tomorrow."

With all of us saying exasperated 'fine's we followed Peeta to the bedrooms.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick stayed outside his bedroom door until Katniss and Peeta had gone into their room. Then he came knocking on my door. "Can we please talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"The fact that I am sorry for what I did."

"You should be. It pretty much ended our friendship."

"I still don't understand how me spending time with my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, but anyway, ended our friend ship. We were best friends. Unless... You-" I cut him off again. I was getting ready to start screaming my head off at him. But then realized that everyone was watching us.

"You know what we will finish this in the morning, good night." I paused then added, "Nicky", with a smirk, then closed the door on his glaring face.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

I took a deep breath, then pulled my hair out of its bun, and placed my Mockingjay pin on the table next to the bed and took a pair of pajamas from the dresser. The bathroom was just as Katniss described it. The shower was really confusing at first, but I got the hang of it.

After I washed up, I pulled my hair up into a tangle bun on top of my head and put the pajamas on. I walked from the bathroom to the closet, hung up my reaping clothes, and tried, with success, to get some sleep.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The next morning, I noticed a note under my door,

Meet us in the car you scared

Haymitch in at 10:00 am

See you,

Katniss

Peeta

P.S. That is an order

That was in ten minutes. I turned the paper over. This side had a picture attached to it. It was of Nick, Janie, Finn Odair, and... Me. I smiled. That was when I was the second tallest, not second smallest. We were covered in mud from head to toe. Finn is a miniature of his father, Finnick Odair, Victor of the 64th Hunger Games. Janie, she was the tiniest, and still is now. She has her mom's blond hair and small figure, but on the inside she is totally different. An adventurous spirit, but hates any sign of blood. Then there is Nick, blackish brown hair, grey eyes. He looks just like most of the men in the Seam. Once upon a time I might have had feelings for him; those feelings are no more though... I think. Then there is me, Anika. I look like a mixture of all them. Seam gray eyes, adventurous, daring (all of us), and brown hair with blond highlights. And yes they are natural.

Five minutes to ten I made my way to the car. And you will never guess who was there. Nick. "Note from Katniss and Peeta," I guessed.

"Yeah, you?" I nodded and sat down across the room and stayed silent. That is until Katniss and Peeta walked in at ten am sharp.

"Okay, both of you are here. Now we can get down to business." Peeta said with his serious expression.

"What do you mean 'get down to business?" Nick nodded with agreement.

"Well you two are obviously having some problems, and we need to change that so y'all will have at least each other as allies."

"We don't have problems," Nick and I said in loudly in unison.

"According to this picture I think not. Something happened to between you about three years ago, we want to fix that."

"Fine. Nick I am sorry for arguing with you. Happy," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. Nick then apologized and did the same. Wow, that was extremely sassy... They didn't fall for it. We're toast.

"What were you even fighting about in the first place," Peeta asks with a sigh.

"I don't remember," I lied smoothly.

"I don't either," Nick said with a poker face.

"Then you two are good," Katniss asks tiredly.

"Yes," we both said

"Allies?" Nick held his hand out to shake.

"Allies," I said shaking his hand.

"Now off to breakfast," Nick said pretending to be a superhero, running to the dining cart. I rolled my eyes and followed him, considering I haven't eaten yet either, realizing my father is hunting with nobody, right this moment.

0. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Throughout the rest of the train ride, Nick and I hung out, pulled pranks, just like the olden days. I missed doing that. But this time there was no Janie or Finn that made it not as fun. Though seeing Effie freak out makes up for that, sort of. I know that seems mean, but you don't know Effie. She can get pretty annoying, with her schedules.

**Authors Note: Hope y'all liked it **

**R&R**

** ~Forever Reader**


End file.
